the game is on
by hotaru420
Summary: “It’s simple really’ he said lowering Harry’s wand with his hand “I’ll help you get your little Ravenclaw girlfriend, and you help me get my little Griffindor one.” DracoHermione
1. deal

Draco Malfoy leaned against the gray pillars of the Hogwarts interior. There were many of these pillars but this one was special, from hear he had a clear view of her. Hermione granger, studying as usual, her hair was pulled back as to not get in the way of her studying. She was too smart, her hair was bushy, and her front teeth were slightly large. He wanted her- and he knew how to get her.  
  
Later that day  
  
Harry potter was walking to meet Hermione in the library, most of all to see Cho. He loved everything about her, even with one failed relationship with her already done, he still loved her. But she didn't seem to want to give it a second chance, but then fate intervened  
  
"potter." He heard a low voice call his name. It was Malfoy  
  
"What do you want?' he said getting ready to fight  
  
"No need for violence, potter, I merely have a proposition for you"  
  
"You have nothing that could interest me."  
  
"What about' he paused then smiled "Cho Chang"  
  
Harry exploded he put his wand directly at Malfoy's neck "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!?!?!"  
  
"Easy potter" Malfoy said trying to sustain his urge to kill him as well "I have done nothing, I just know how you can win her heart"  
  
Harry gave him a quizzical look "whets your price"  
  
"It's simple really' he said lowering Harry's wand with his hand "I'll help you get your little Ravenclaw girlfriend, and you help me get my little Griffindor one." He said making gestures toward the library  
  
"Hermione?" he asked and Draco nodded" I could never-'he thought of Cho "Do you want to win her or seduce her?  
  
"Both actually" he said fixing his hair  
  
"You won't hurt her will you" Harry inquired  
  
"not a lot any way" he saw Harry's face change to anger "I will not rape her if that's what you mean, If I were to do that I wouldn't have asked you now would I. besides I actually want her to desire me as well"  
  
"Then I accept, but only, under those conditions" Harry said cautious  
  
"Meet me at sundown tomorrow; at the courtyard" he said turning away "the game is on."  
  
"Yes I guess it is" Harry said turning the opposite direction.  
  
So how is it? Eh? Great? Horrible? Well review and tell me and as always suggestions are welcome. 


	2. information and desires

"Ok, Malfoy what do you want to know about Hermione." Harry said still questioning his decision.  
  
"The normal, what her favorite things are, how she likes her men, things like that. God Potter are you that dense" Draco said with a smirk plastering his pale face  
  
Harry scowled "I don't know all of that, but I can find out. Hears what I do know for now: she loves books of all sorts"  
  
"As if I didn't know that." Malfoy rolled his eyes, harry wanted to kill him.  
  
"Anyway as I was saying," he said raising his voice "she loves cats, she wants to prove that being muggleborn has nothing to do with wizarding abilities, and if I were you I'd free my house elves. The rest I'll find out later" He finished looking at Malfoy like he was expecting something.  
  
"Ah yes now for Cho, she like pretty boys, like Cedric" he said leaning back in his chair  
  
"As if I didn't know that" harry shot back emphasizing the I  
  
"To-shay" Draco loved at him approvingly " any way, she needs help with potions class, and she loves to be told she's pretty, which I am sure you are an expert at doing, potter."  
  
"All right I've had enough of this as I can stand I'm leaving before I kill you" harry through his napkin down in disgust.  
  
Malfoy looked pleased with himself, this was going to be fun.  
  
**  
  
"Dear diary," harry read a loud "To day has been odd, no not the normal odd. But a new kind of odd, I started to be attracted to Ron. There was something adorable about him today the way he let his hair go and the way he just smiled and let things roll off. But oddly enough I am starting to be attracted to a boy in another house, I dare not say his name. It was only physical thank God, but I was attracted none the less. I don't know what to do I try talking to crookshanks but he never helps. Oh well I guess I'll sleep on it."  
  
Hermione" He closed the book she liked Ron? Well it wasn't like it was unexpected but that's not who she was supposed to fall for now. Now it had all changed. He continued to go through her room careful not to wake her even with the invisibility cloak she might know it was he. Then he found it. Black bra and under wear complete with a shear dress, tucked away, but there none the less. Even she had desires.  
  
I am sorry I have to go, so soon but I am not feeling very well.  
  
Bye bye update soon 


	3. tensions

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow *  
  
Hermione sat in her room; she often sat there when she had a free period, just to look out at the campus. Her brown eyes began to water, it happen sometimes likes this, she would just cry, normally happy and rather a show off, and this was her release. Cursing herself for such antics when she should be studying, she climbed down from her perch.  
  
Her box was moved * You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
  
and I don't want to go home right now * Her special box  
  
This sent her into a panic, who had looked at it? This could destroy everything she had worked for all these years, her reputation as the smartest, the best at books, not best in bed! This was horrible! Who could do such a thing? And her diary! Her diary had been opened.  
  
She slumped to her knees, * And all I can taste is this moment  
  
and all I can breathe is your life * This never should have happened, ever.  
  
****** 'Cause sooner or later it's over  
  
I just don't want to miss you tonight * "Malfoy!" Harry yelled down the hall, finding this elusive bad boy proved not to be so easy when you wanted to find him, at least. Other than that he was everywhere.  
  
Malfoy smiled, he had information, and why else would he be calling his hated name. He turned and smiled * And all I can taste is this moment  
  
and all I can breathe is your life  
  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
  
I just don't want to miss you tonight * "Yes, potty boy" he looked the picture of a contented snake.  
  
Harry frowned at the name, glaring at the serpent boy with his jade eyes.  
  
"Hermione, well, she has black, lacy.." He couldn't get the word out.  
  
"Underwear" Malfoy finished for him; he had had his experience with this sort of thing. "Well Cho has quite a collection, mind you."  
  
"Don't you ever speak of her that way?" Harry blurted out, this was the girl he loved, and he couldn't let this boy treat her this way! * And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am *  
  
"Easy potter, chang doesn't like violent men." Malfoy leaned against the wall Harry's teeth were grinding, this was highly amusing. Harry walked away then just like he had always been thought, just walk away. And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
  
or the moment of truth in your lies  
  
when everything feels like the movies  
  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive * Malfoy looked amused, at the young man walking away from him,' he'll be back he thought. Everybody always does  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am 


End file.
